Road Trip To Uncertainty
by bytch
Summary: The setting is the American Southwest in particular the desert.Allura is the first daughter and she is going cross country to go to her cousins wedding.She 86's her security detail runs out of gas and accidentally walks right into an outlaw biker club.


authors PSA

this is to stop the bitching in its tracks i do not own voltron or the characters of lotor and allura wep does so there.  
>if you like the KA shipping read someone elses work not mine i like the L/A shipping lets get this straight right now.  
>comments are welcome but lets get real they really do not matter in the long run but i will read them none the less so fire at will.<br>==================================================================================

UNTITLED A/U FOR NOW

chapter .1

*ring ring riiiinnngggg* "You have reached the White House this is Nan how may I direct your call"Chief Director of Public Relations Nanny "Nan" Norton asks."Yes this is Romelle Staunton could you connect me with my cousin the first daughter Allura Steele"asks Romelle."Connecting you now have a nice weekend"quips Nan ." Allura you have a call on line four"Nan says through the intercom"Yeah I got it thanks"Allura says"Hello"chirps Allura"Hey cousin"quips Romelle"How are you doing or better yet what are you doing this weekend and the next two to four weeks after"asks Romelle"Not a whole lot my summer vacay has just started"says Allura."Good how would you like to come out to Nevada to see me and be at my wedding"asks Romelle."Don't tell me you are going to marry that Swedish Ambassador whats his name Sven"chirps Allura."Exactly and it is gonna be Vegas style all-the-way."says Romelle"You know your gonna love it you told me when you were a senior in William and Mary I wanna go to Vegas and get crazy with a hot guy."Romelle teases"Yeah but that was at a sorority party and one of my sisters spiked my drink"defends Allura."But getting away from D.C. would be a good thing and I need a vacay before I strangle my father"relents Allura."OK it is settled you are coming out here for awhile"charges Romelle"."Agreed"Allura states"Agreed"Romelle confirms.  
>",your daughter would like to see you"S.S.O. Keith Logan walking to the doors that hide the oval in plain sight outside as well as in from the inside of the oval office it looks like a ordinary wall panel ivory white with elegant crown molding and a scroll work rail that is also could tell the age by the wear and tear and hand oils from the centuries from inside was almost the same with the exception of the top portion being granny smith apple and the bottom being beige from all the smoking of cigars for about four hundred years.S.S.O. Lance O'Neil standing in the front by the doors leading into the oval office,wearing a crisp tailored black Armani suit his slacks pressed to a razor sharp crease down the front of the ear piece cleverly hidden and black shiny Ray~Bans over his picture of professional her security detail was in all its annoying detail."Ma'am First Daughter Miss Allura Steele"Lance salutes"Hello Lance"Allura says"Is my father in"Ma'am yes Ma'am"states Lance"Allow me to open the doors for you Ma'am""Thank you"says Allura""Your welcome Ma'am"states Lance as he opens the walks inside the oval office S.S.O Keith Logan welcomes her inside"How is the first daughter this afternoon I hope all is well""Yes everything if fine how are you"asks Allura."Good"says Keith,dressed identical to S.S.O. Lance O'Neil all except for the cowboy boots made from black snake skin."Hey dad I wanna ask you something would you be OK with me going alone to Nevada to go to my cousins wedding"asks Allura .President Alfor Steele asks"Only if you take a security detail and ride in a motorcade.""But daddy I wanna drive it myself and besides I just bought a brand new blue with black racing stripes 2012 Camaro fully loaded with a sound system to die for can I take it can I"pleads Allura"OK on one condition you must let your security detail go with you then it is a deal if not it is a deal breaker"demands Alfor"OK daddy it is a deal you have my word"<p> 


End file.
